Divine Interventions
What happens when someone God Level 3 thru 9 quests in LoC? They have a percentage chance of spawning a Divine Intervention with any particular regular mob. Additional gods in this level range will boost the chances for an encounter with a DI as long as they are on the same map. Divine Interventions are the lowest level challenge presented to these lowbie gods (well, yes, there are splinters too, but you don't get the same experience for splints). Just to give you an idea of the encounters, I will show you the DI's. No stats will be listed so don't consider this page a spoiler! Angelic Warrior Divine Intervention- Yes, he can fly. This guy is no cherub though and he doesn't really like anyone. He is predominantly a melee DI, fighting you face to face (such as he can hovering at chest level). For some characters, he may have high AC, but really he is one of the "easier" DI's in melee, IMO. Celestial Dragon Divine Intervention - As cute as this guy looks for his size, he is meant to grow up into something very big and very mean. This baby dragon is always having a temper tantrum when he appears and you are the focus of his various breath weapons. His old tactic of spamming you with timestop has definitely changed to breath attacks, although some of those attacks can still paralyze you if you don't make your saves. It's better to fight this one with help if possible just so there is always someone that can keep fighting him. If you are solo, bring out your best summons and hope it's enough to help keep the dragon's attention so that you can finish him off. Celestial Shard Divine Intervention - Currently looks a lot like the Bard Summons Forest Spirit Princess but packs a much bigger bite. Hellball is a pretty standard opening, along with prismatic spray and other nasty spells. The Shard is a high-level caster. I haven't been able to test whether it holds true to the LoC2 version yet (it's kill or be killed!), but it used to be that if this one runs out of spells and engages you in melee, it has On Hit Flesh to Stone. Cuddles Divine Intervention - Cuddles is new to the LoC3 world and pops up at every level of DI. (Think, Elmyra if you have you ever seen the cartoon "Tiny Toon Adventures!" "I'll love you and hug you and SQUEEZE you to death forever and ever! EEK!) Cuddles is meant to be a "party-type" encounter because it has such a range of tricks and spells, including ones that grab every member of the party wherever they are and drawing them close so that it can use various candy bombs and paralyze you with it's cuteness. Dark Court Minion Divine Intervention - This little skeletal lizard creature (pretty sure he used to be a half-headed corpse in LoC2), isn't easy to spot right away because of his size. He seems to be mostly melee, like his predessessor. Fallen Demi-God Divine Intervention - (picture to be added) This DI is distinctive because of it's semi-skeletal appearance. Those bones aren't brittle though. This DI has very high AC and AB. It is a melee creature that deals a world of damage to anything it can get close enough to. Summons with high hit points are a blessing, if you can get the Demi-God to focus its attention on them... which doesn't usually work for me, but there are a lot of talented people on the server! Marauder Divine Intervention - (picture to be added) What is he hiding under that skull helmet? Personally, I don't want to know. This is another tough melee DI. High AC/AB and has his fair share of hit points. Need ideas to lower his AC, try bard curse song if you have it or the Taunt skill, both can be fairly successful. Mistress of the Dark Court Divine Intervention - (picture to be added) This is one example of why you don't want to piss off a drow female... Hellball after hellball will be the start of her assault, in fact, the HB is usually what you notice first if you weren't anywhere near the spawn point. Top off the HB's with more casting. She is more than just a tough spellcaster though. Don't get hit in melee if you can help it! Peanuts Divine Intervention - This elephantine creature takes up a large space in tight hallways, but don't try to pass him without good tumbling skills. As a melee master, this guy delivers pain with every punch. Peanuts is also known for high AC in addition to that AB so don't think you can deal back what he hands out. He is pretty easy to Taunt if you have that skill and that helps a bit to get in a couple hits of your own. Splinter (DI Level) - I will give Splinter a mention here since he evolves in appearance from DI level to GGDI level. Regardless, he has high AB and can see invisible. You can't run or hide from him and he hits like a tank. On the plus side, even if he isn't worth the same experience as a DI, he is still always worth double the regular xp of a normal mob.